minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 2!
Chapter Two Eight days 'till Christmas... Hours could have passed, filled with nothing but raw fear and desperate yelling. Time felt much too slow and much too fast, and they had no clocks or watches, anyway. Order felt like a weight was pressing on her chest. Her friends were in danger. She was in danger. They had no idea who their enemy was or why he or she wanted the Wikia. Her tanned hands shook with nervous energy as she rushed about the room, searching for an exit, searching for anything. Domitron was trying to calm everyone down. The only person aside from him who wasn’t rushing about or talking gibberish rapidly was Narrator, who was standing serenely in the center of the room. The light brown haired boy caught Order as she went past, tightening his grip on her arm. She screamed, but froze in her tracks. “Calm down!” Domitron ordered, then caught himself. “I-I mean… calm down, please. We need to be calm.” The young girl met his gaze and felt her rapid heartbeat start to slow. He was worried about them, but Domitron wasn’t acting out. Order flushed with humiliation as she thought about her actions. She nodded silently and quickly, tense. “HEY!” Everyone froze. Rengeki started coughing and leaned against the wall for support. Narrator gave Domitron a smug smile and gestured towards them all. “I got their attention for you.” “Guys,” Domitron spoke quickly before the silence could be otherwise broken, “I know it’s bad, but we can’t freak out.” “Bad? This is more than bad! This is absolutely the worst thing ever! Killer robots! Friends in danger! Shall I make a list?!” Pig Master protested. He was shot an annoyed look. “Bad or not, screaming and rushing around like chickens with our heads cut off won’t help,” Domitron countered coolly. Rengeki stepped forward. “Well, we stopped doing that, so now we need a plan. We can’t let this happen!” Rengeki paused, as if daring any of them to object. When no one spoke, she continued. “Pig Master mentioned a different path in the hallways. We should go there and see if we can find a way out. After all, if we got in, there has to be a way out of this place.” They nodded in concurrence and set out. Their steps resounded in the long, still empty corridors. No one slowed down, as they were not worried about who or what could hear them. After a period of backtracking, they arrived at another iron door. This one had a small label on it that read “Sleeping Quarters” in Calibri text font. Slayer reached out to open the door, but Order stopped her. “Wait, I got this,” she pulled the handle and opened the door, but only slightly. Then, she stepped back and tensed up. “Order, I don’t think-“ Narrator did not get to finish his thought, as Order dramatically kicked the rather firm and sturdy metal door with all her might. And toes. “AGH! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!” She cried out, falling over. “Kill me now.” Her voice dropped to a low whisper as she grabbed her booted foot. “Alright, little Miss Dramatic, show’s over,” Slayer said. A playful smirk was on her face as she helped her fallen friend up. Timidly, they both entered the room. Pig Master slipped in after them and looked around. The room was as bland as everything else in the gosh forsaken building, aside from a mahogany desk with numerous scattered papers, a few maps and posters of robotic diagrams, and a small cot in the corner with a blanket and pillow. There was also a mahogany bookshelf, filled to the brim with books that had titles probably designed to make one feel like an idiot before they got to the second word. Order instantly went for the desk, seizing a few of the papers in her hands. Rengeki and Domitron went for the books. Pig Master grabbed the remaining paper on the desk. Slayer and Narrator scanned the posters on the walls. Order suppressed the urge to shudder as she read the paper in her hand. Angry, frenzied words all scribbled over a neatly typed list of weaponry that would disarm or nearly fatally wound a human. The written words cried for revenge, death, and blood. She quickly looked to another page. This one had an outline of their kidnapper’s plan. Kidnap the Wikians, replace them with robots, and force Alex to hand over ownership of the WIkia. At the bottom of the page, written heavily in large words, was “MAKE HIM SUFFER”. Feeling sick, the girl set down the papers. Pig Master slowly placed his stack of writing back down, looking pale. “Whoever that is… they’re… they’re insane,” he choked out. He shook his head. “All of it. All of it was filled with… with ways to harm people. How to stop someone from using their limbs. Those robots really are killers.” Order didn’t feel any less sick. “These diagrams show the basic structure of those machines,” Narrator mentioned, “they have lots of those weapons, so obviously the person got what he liked.” “And now he has five of them hunting down our friends,” Rengeki whispered in a haunted voice. They all turned to face the short haired girl as she spoke. Rengeki was staring at the ground with her fists clenched. “We’re going to save them! No matter what!” Order shouted, suddenly angry. No one was going to hurt them. She couldn’t- no, wouldn’t, let that happen. She quickly walked over to the bookshelf and started flinging the books off of it. “What are you doing?!” Slayer yelped, but still coming over and helping out. “Ladder.” “Ladder?” Domitron questioned, backing away from the slowly growing pile of books on the ground. “Ladder.” All the books were on the floor by now. Order grabbed the bookshelf and started dragging it out of the room. It took a while, but they all helped each other. There was also a lot of questioning involved, but Order didn’t respond. Together, they moved the shelf to the previous room they had been in. Order lined it up with the balcony, breathing hard, and then attempted to climb up it. Narrator cried out in alarm and wrapped the misused bookshelf with his arms, as if giving it a hug. When the tanned girl finally got onto the balcony, she saw what she had expected. The exit. “Climb up, guys, we’re free,” she called down. One by one, they made it up. “Hold on, it’s storming like mad, we can’t just leave!” Slayer protested. “We don’t have much of a choice,” Domitron muttered. “We’ll have less than three hours to find shelter once we leave. If we don’t, we’re as good as dead, because we will be,” Narrator told them. Order glanced back at her friends, worried about them. Pig Master saw the expression on her face and spoke. “If we don’t go, our friends will be hunted by those insane robots. I’m not letting that happen. None of us are. We need to find light from the nearest city once we leave. Stick together, so we can be warm,” he said commandingly. They all found themselves nodding. It was now that a robotic voice resounded throughout the building over an intercom system they hadn’t noticed. “Eight days until Christmas…” Order squared her shoulders and faced the door. Narrator stood beside her and held her arm in reassurance. Slayer did the same on her left. Domitron, Rengeki, and Pig Master joined the trio. “Look out, world, this is going to end horribly.” Category:Blog posts